Sentimientos Ocultos
by Neeko-Girl
Summary: por favor... no te vallas, haré lo que sea para que me dejes de odiar, para que deje de ser yo un obstáculo, un estorbo, si quieres ya no seré tu amiga, me alejaré de ti para no molestarte mas, si quieres hasta... dejaría de amarte...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenencen... bla bla bla... solo los usé para escirbir esta historia... bla bla bla... los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla... soy una simple fan... bla bla bla XD

* * *

Siempre me ha pasado que me gustara algún compañero de clases, pero nunca enamorarme de un compañero de clases que también fuera mi amigo… aun no tengo la respuesta para tu cuestionamiento, lo único que puedo decirte es que simplemente una persona algunas veces se enamora de alguien simplemente porque si, es algo inevitable, perdona que me haya enamorado de ti, pero es que es un sentimiento que no puedo ocultar ni erradicar de mi corazón…

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

Eran ya casi las 6 de la tarde, cité a mi querido Naruto-kun en un lago cercano a un parque con ayuda de mi mejor amigo Kiba, quien me dijo que sino decía lo que sentía jamás sabría si hubiera podido tener una oportunidad para estar a su lado.

Ya en el lago, le pregunte a Naruto-kun si quería comer, el accedió. Comimos y después de un rato de platicar sobre la escuela, decidimos hablar sobre nosotros, motivo por el cual yo empecé… reuní mucho valor para comenzar con mi confesión:

- Na-Naruto-kun... te... ¿Te puedo decir algo?

- Por supuesto Hinata ¿que sucede?

- Verás. Quería decirte que... me...

- Si Hinata, continúa

- me... gustas

- aaahh... ¿me lo dices a mí?

- si… la verdad es que desde hace poco he... sentido algo diferente por ti, algo más que... una amistad...

- aaamm... pues no se que decir, jee ¿por que yo?

- no lo se, solo se que te quiero mucho

-no puedo creerlo, tu eres una muy buena amiga y tu sabes todo sobre mi, como que a mi me gusta otra persona y pues lamento no poder corresponderte, pero sino me gustara nadie aceptaría iniciar una relación diferente a la que llevamos ahorita.

- no te preocupes, yo solo vivo para verte feliz, y no pienso arrebatarte tu felicidad para convertirla en la mía, se que te gusta Sakura-chan, pero ya no podía continuar con este secreto guardado dentro de mi

- entonces... ¿todo bien?

-si, pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta

- ¿c-cual es?

- ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?

- si tu gustas, pero claro que si

Nos levantamos del césped y nos dimos un abrazo que parecía no tener fin, lo cual me hubiera gustado, no puedo vivir sin tu presencia, sin tu aroma.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Ya han pasado casi seis meses desde lo del lago, hemos continuado nuestra amistad como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, he sacrificado mi felicidad y mis caprichos por verte a ti mas feliz que nunca, te he deseado suerte con el asunto de Sakura, pero no te puedo ayudar porque seria traicionar a mi persona, pero no he maldecido ni hecho nada perjudicial para evitar que tu y Sakura estén juntos, pero creo que tu piensas lo contrario. La verdad es que yo no tengo la culpa de que tu declaración de amor se haya frustrado, yo no tengo la culpa de que Sakura no haya asistido a la cita que le propusiste a la que aceptó ir después de tanta insistencia, pero la verdad me pone muy mal verte así de triste, pero creo que necesitas desahogar ese sufrimiento con alguien y yo fui la primera que se te cruzó .

Fuera del restaurant más elegante de toda la aldea se encontraba Naruto decepcionado viendo al suelo, cuando ve que alguien se le acerca, quien mas podria ser más que Hinata, se saludan y se empieza la conversación...

- ¿como vas con la cita Naruto-kun?

- aaamm mal...

- ¿por qué? ¿que sucede?

- hinata, no es que yo crea que eres ese tipo de persona pero... ¿no te dieron celos la cita que iba a tener con Sakura que la arruinaste?

- (sollozando) ¿q-que? yo no haría nada para deshacer tu felicidad, al contrario, daría lo que fuera para verte feliz por siempre, aunque tuviera que sacrificarme yo

- ¿que quieres decir con eso?

- que te quiero demasiado como para ponerme en un plan de egoísta y arruinarte la felicidad solo para evitar que nadie me quite la mía.

- ¿entonces tu no fuiste?

- (llorando) ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

- … mejor me voy, no se por qué pero no puedo creerte… ADIOS

- ¡Naruto!

Naruto se detiene dando la espalda, mientras Hinata mantiene la cabeza baja, ocultando así sus lágrimas, y con justa razón, ella se sentía triste, dolida y decepcionada de que la persona que más ama la odie sin ninguna razón, sintiendo que debía ocultar como siempre sus sentimientos.

- por favor… no te vallas, haré lo que sea para que me dejes de odiar, para que deje de ser yo un obstáculo, un estorbo, si quieres ya no seré tu amiga, me alejaré de ti para no molestarte mas, si quieres hasta… dejaría de amarte… o tan siquiera lo aparentaría para no causarte más problemas…

- Hinata…

Hinata corre hacia el y lo abraza por la espalda lo mas fuerte que puede, el solo se queda paralizado, sin saber que hacer o que decir ante esas palabras… pero antes de decir algo, el chico se suelta bruscamente de Hinata, se voltea para quedar frente a frente y sin más ni mas se acerca lentamente a su rostro, cierra sus ojos y dulcemente le besa en los labios dejando perpleja a la chica.

Después de ese largo y tierno beso se separan para discutir algunos puntos…

- aamm Hinata…

- (sonrojada) ¿q-que pasa Naruto-kun?

- con todo esto que paso no me queda mas duda de que tu eres la indicada, eres quien me querrá por siempre sin importar mis errores y defectos, quien solo quiere mi felicidad, quien me ama ahora y me amará por toda la vida

- Na-naruto-kun…

- shh… no digas más, te pido perdón por todo este tiempo que permanecí cegado por no se que cosa de Sakura-chan, perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes de tu amor, por favor, perdona por todas las veces que te hice sufrir, no fue mi intención… ¿estarías dispuesta a perdonar TODOS mis errores?

- si eso nos beneficia a todos… y me refiero a que si eso te hace feliz a ti y a mi, entonces…

- ¿si? :D

- por supuesto, no podría estar enojada contigo n.n

- oohh gracias, ¡muchas gracias de verdad, te amo!

Mientras dice eso, sujeta a Hinata de la cintura, la levanta y abraza con gran entusiasmo.

- y quería preguntarte algo…

- ¿Q-que es Naruto-kun?

- Quería preguntarte si me permites estar a tu lado, los dos juntos contra todo, unidos por nuestro amor infinito… ¿te gustaría algo así?

- ¡p-pero por supuesto Naruto-kun!

Se toman de las manos, se marchan del restaurant en direccion a las montañas para el atardecer mientras Hinata pensaba: _____te prometo que esto será para siempre, haré lo que sea para que siempre estemos juntos, pero sobre todo, te prometo que siempre serás feliz a mi lado, no te defraudaré._

_

* * *

_

**Espero Les haya Gustado mi Historia, Dejen algun comentario positivo o negativo, crítica constructiva sobre mi estilo de redaccion, escritura, etc.**


End file.
